


Coffee Shop

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: What one encounter at a coffee shop can do





	Coffee Shop

             You just wanted somewhere quiet to study, why was that so hard to find? The person above your dorm must have decided that it was the perfect time to start exercising. Judging by the amount of jumping you hear directly above you, they _must_ have been jump roping. This wasn’t the first time either. No, this happens all the time. So often that you’ve even asked RA to help you out. Nothing seemed to work. There’s a freaking gym on campus, why can’t they go there? After days upon days of this, you finally packed your bag up, fuming, and headed for the university library, where _hopefully_ it would be quiet.

             You were wrong. Fate was cruel to you; once you had made it to the library, not only was it loud, but it was full of people. Turns out the ac had broken in one of the dorm buildings, and apparently everyone thought it would be a great idea to crash at the library. You angrily adjusted your bag and headed off to find literally any quiet place on campus. If it even existed.

             Somehow, you landed at a small coffee shop just off of campus you didn’t even know existed. The amount of times you could have used this place, sure it wasn’t on campus, but it was like a minute’s walk from campus so to you that was close enough. If it meant peace and quiet, you were willing to make the hike. You ordered yourself a cup of coffee to warm yourself up from the brisk autumn air that had enveloped you for much longer than you had anticipated. You settled yourself down at a small table near the front of the coffee shop framed by the window. Even though it made you look as if you were on display in the shop window, it was a little bit away from the rest of the tables, leaving you with more peace and quiet. You happily pulled out your books and poured all your focus into studying, becoming completely unware of what happened around you.

             This became routine for you. After your classes, you’d gather everything together and head towards the coffee shop, order your drink and check out for the rest of your time spent there. If you had bothered to look around, you’d notice that the staff were starting to learn your routine, or you’d notice that you weren’t the only student that had taken a liking to studying in the small coffee shop, or you would’ve noticed _him._  

             Kang Brian, a popular person around the college, frequently showed up at the coffee shop. While you had developed your own habits, Brian developed his. He always came after you arrived and left before you headed out. You never noticed him, but he noticed you. Actually, he used to leave after getting his coffee, but the he accidently bumped into you, that changed. You had just gotten your own cup of coffee and had turned on your heel to head back to your seat when you slammed right into him. Partly flustered from bumping into a stranger, and partly focusing on not spilling your hot coffee all over him, you glanced up to meet his eyes, muttered a quick apology followed by a soft smile and headed towards your table. He wasn’t sure what about you had captivated him. Maybe it was your beautiful, sparkling eyes. Or maybe it was that you didn’t become tongue tied and immediately start gushing over him. In reality, it hadn’t even registered who you had run into, you were so flustered from bumping into someone in general you didn’t even realize you had looked at him, let alone that it was the popular Kang Brian. By the time you had sat down, you forgot all about Brian, but he didn’t forget you, nor would he. So, instead of leaving right away, he would sit down at a table not far from yours. He never stared you down, he just sat close to you, either pulling out his phone or scribbling in his notebook he always seemed to carry around with him. The staff was the first to notice. Sure, they had been well aware of Brian, who wouldn’t notice one of the most popular kids on campus hanging out in their coffee shop. He was even in a popular campus band called night5! The staff, however, caught on quicker than anyone else. They quickly realized why Brian began hanging around the shop, and soon you and Brian were a popular (secret) ship between the staff.

Most of the time he was alone, but there were a few times he came with his friends. It was when he came with his close four friends that you finally looked up and saw him and actually registered who it was you were looking at. The five of them had been so loud it was barely possible to stay focused. You had meant to shoot the group of guys a glare, but when you saw who they were, you wanted to shrink down into your chair. How on earth was every single member of the most popular band on campus sitting in the same small, unknown coffee shop as you? There wasn’t even anyone else in the shop beside you and the staff, how had they found this hole in the wall place and not dragged the whole rest of the campus here? You couldn’t focus after that, not a chance. You decided to get yourself another cup of coffee, your original cup finished off hours ago.

You getting up for another cup of coffee didn’t go unnoticed be either the staff or Brian. You tried your best not to look at the group of five boys, but it was nearly impossible. While waiting for your coffee, after being slightly confused as to why the cashier was smiling so big, you found yourself jerking your eyes away only seconds to late, making eye contact with none other than Kang Brian. You could feel yourself heat up, and instantly regretted buying a hot cup of coffee. When your drink finally came out, you scurried back to your seat and buried your head in a book, desperately trying to block out the group of attractive guys. Brian’s silence in the middle of the conversation went unnoticed by everyone except one person. Dowoon, who had been listening to most of the conversation, instantly noticed the Brian’s attention had been pulled by something else. His eyes followed Brian’s gaze and when they landed on you, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Dowoon had finally discovered the person Brian was so sweet on.

Thankfully Dowoon was decent enough to not confront Brian about it in front of everyone else, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. After Brian got over the slight horror of being discovered (even though he didn’t try to hide it to hard), he found much pleasure in being able to gush to Dowoon about you. Dowoon soon found himself following Brian to the small coffee shop, and instead of Brian working in his notebook, the two of them would whisper about how to get Brian a chance to talk to you. If someone had told a night5 fan that Brian was hopelessly in love with his crush and didn’t know how to make the first move, they’d laugh at you. Kang Brian was known to be the biggest player in night5. The thing is, Brian wouldn’t deny it either. He knew he came off that way. After all, he was always winking and every passer-by and sucking up to way too many people. That’s what made this first move important. He really didn’t want to come off as a player to you the first time the two of you talked.

The only problem was that after you had discovered night5 chilling in _your_ coffee shop, you became painfully aware of Brian’s presences. You felt like you were being suffocated a little. It was that dreaded feeling you get when you suddenly develop a crush. That feeling that anything you do, he’d be watching. It felt like you were always being watched, except that wasn’t the case. Brian would rarely look over at you. In fact, he was always in deep conversation with the drummer of the group. And if he was alone, his nose was buried in his notebook. From both sides, it seemed hopeless.

This carried on for a while. Both of you were tense, but neither knew the other felt this way. The only ones that could really tell were the staff, and boy were they not having it. Whether the staff finally had enough of their otp not getting together, or they were just bored out of their mind from not having to serve anyone, they developed their own plan. Operation get bookworm to a night5 concert. A harder task then one would think.

You came in to order your drink as per usual but were stopped before paying.

“Night5 is holding a concert around here soon! The members often come here and hang out around the same time as you. You should go check them out, they’re really good!” the cashier said.

“Oh, I don’t know…” you said, already feeling your face heat up a little. “Concerts aren’t really my thing…”

“They’re a good experience for sure…” the cashier said as she added the last finishing touches, not sure how to keep convincing you. Naturally, this went on for a few days. Someone would mention the group, and you’d politely find your way around it. In reality, you were too keen on the idea of putting yourself in a position were a bunch of other people would be fawning over Brian. You didn’t need to be reminded that you were one of the very, _very_ many that had fallen for Brian. Yes, fallen, you had finally admitted it to yourself. From the little things you had seen of him at the coffee shop, you had grown positive he wasn’t what the rumors made him out to be. He had cared for a stray kitten when it rained, and always worked hard on what he was doing. He was always very polite to the staff, and the few rare times you had seen him on campus, he had been just as polite to everyone else. You wouldn’t say you were head over heels for him, but there was obviously a little spark there for you. A spark that grew a little higher each time you saw him.

The cashier was starting to lose hope later that week after you gave yet another excuse to avoid the upcoming concert when a voice came from behind you.

“You should come, the concerts are always pretty fun.” When you turned around, you saw Kang Brian staring at you, a beautiful smile tugging at his lips. “I can get you some tickets if you want? I’ll get you a few so you can bring some friends with you and don’t have to worry about going alone.” He declared.

“Oh…uh, okay.” You stuttered, flustered that the two of you had finally spoken.

“I can get them to you tomorrow. I’m assuming you’ll be here like usual?” He asked as the cashier smiled.

“Yah, same times as always.” You said, having trouble pulling your eyes away from his beautiful features, but eventually forced yourself too and picked up your drink. “Uh, thank you for the tickets.”

“No problem at all, if you ever want any tickets feel free to ask me. I feel like we are coffee shop buddies…if you know what I mean.” Brian said, instantly regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. _Literally how much dumber can you sound?_ He scolded himself. A small giggle escaped you and a blush crept onto your face.

“Well, in return, if you ever need any help with anything art related feel free to ask me. I’ll happily help.” You answered before heading off to your usual table. When you sat down you finally became aware of the fact that you were shaking a little. The long anticipated and desired first conversation between the two of you, you had only dreamt about finally happened. And on top of that, the conversation had left room to start another one.  Now did you believe another conversation would come from that? No, no really, fate wasn’t that nice to you. Except you were wrong, fate was rather nice to you the next day.

You were sitting at your usual table, the thought of Brian and the events that occurred the day before only crossed your thought once, then settled in the back of your mind. That is, until Brian walked through the door, sounding the little bell hung above the door. You looked up to see the tall boy headed straight towards you, a bright smile on his face.

“Here are the tickets!” he exclaimed, handing you a few pieces of paper. You smiled politely and thanked him before examining the tickets. “You’ll be able to make it, right?” Brian questioned.

“I’ll try! I’ve heard a lot of really good things about your group, it would be a shame to miss it.” You stated, looking up at him. The two of you held your gaze for a little longer than most would, which made your heart flutter.

“Good, I’d really love to see you there.” Brian finally said before offering yet another smile then headed to go order his drink. You had trouble getting your heart to stop fluttering, but Brian was having an even harder time. What happened to the confident Kang Brian the world knew?  The day left you wondering who on earth you could drag to the concert with you, and Brian wondering how on earth he was going to keep his cool if you showed at his concert.

You had a few days left before the concert rolled around, and it just so happened that one of your crazy art teachers decided to give you a project due in the next few days, a huge ass project. Way too big of a project to be due in that short of a notice. Thankfully, the project was due the morning of the concert, so you didn’t have to worry about missing the concert over a dumb art project. However, because of this project, you were almost forced to stay in the studio ever single free moment you got, so the coffee shop study sessions had to be put on the back burner. While you were busy pulling out your hairs from the stress, Brian was sitting alone in the shop, wondering what he did that made you stop coming to the coffee shop all together. Had he scared you off? Had he annoyed you by talking to you when you were clearly here to get studying done? He had no idea, but what he did know was that you weren’t around, and he was starting to seriously doubt that you would show up at his concert.

 

“Hey! What do people wear to these kinds of concerts?” you asked your roommate.

“You can pretty much wear what you would wear any other day…” she answered from the small bathroom where she was putting on her makeup.

“It’s probably going to be so crowded…” you sighed, plopping down on your bed after changing.

“Yah, are you sure you want to go? This doesn’t seem like something you’d usually be interested in.” you roommate asked as she slipped on her shoes and walked over to you.

“I mean, we have the tickets…” you said, “plus someone asked me to go, and I promised I would…”

“Wow, you seem pretty devoted to this. Who on earth asked you?” she questioned. You thought for a minute, wondering if it was worth telling your roommate, but then decided you should at least tell someone.

“Kang Brian actually.” You said, holding in a laugh when you saw your roommates face.

            “ _The_ Kang Brian? The bassist of night5? Really?” she questioned, her face still clearly showing her shock.

            “Yah, things just kinda happened…” you said, not really wanting to explain how the two of you hang out at the same coffee shop every day. “I haven’t seen him since the day he gave me the tickets, he probably forgot he even told me to come. I feel like he might tell everyone that to get more people to come.” You mused, even though you didn’t really believe that yourself. There was something about Brian when he talked with you that made your tongue get tied and your stomach do flip flops.

            “Regardless, that’s crazy (y/n)!” your roommate exclaimed, causing you to smile and nod your head.

            “Come on, let’s go before I change my mind.” You declared, standing up from your bed.

 

            The concert turned out to be in a small venue like restaurant. You passed your ticket off and entered the venue, instantly met with dim lights and crowds of people. For a college band they sure did make it seem legit. You stayed a little bit towards the back, not looking to get crushed by the very intense fans they had earned. Rather, you found yourself standing towards one of the sides of the room, not so far away that you didn’t have a good view, but far enough back that you weren’t being crushed like sardines. Soon the lights went all the way out and were replaced by colorful ones. Cheers erupted from the crowd and out walked the five boys you had seen more than a few times off stage. Seeing all of them in much better clothes, adorned by their beloved instruments only emphasized just how attractive they all were. The crowd screamed even louder when Brian waved to them, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Even before they had started playing, Brian seemed to be searching the crowd for someone. They had gone through about two songs when his eyes finally came to a rest on you. Turns out he had been searching for you all that time. While Brian had been scanning the crowd for you, you had only fallen more in love with him. Seeing him up there on stage doing what he loved, hearing his amazing voice, and just the whole dynamic of the band had left you speechless. You know understood why they were so popular and why everyone screamed so much.

            Your roommate had the time of her life, and you had had a rather fun time as well. After the concert had ended you were ready to head back to your dorm, tired out from dealing with so many people for so long, but your roommate had other ideas. Your roommate was determined to wait and meet the band members.

            “Oh, come on (y/n), Kang Brian gave _you_ tickets, im sure that means he wants to see you after the concert. Night5 doesn’t go around passing out tickets to just anyone.” She declared.

            “We both know Brian is the biggest flirt on campus,” you said in a hushed voice as to not piss off any of the fans as they made their way back outside, “If anything he’s probably just trying to get more people into his band.” Your roommate let out a loud “tsk” and sat down at the table, making it quite clear that she wasn’t going to leave regardless. You thought about leaving her there and heading to your dorm on your own, and you were about to do so when she gasped. You quickly looked up from your phone to see if she was alright and found Brian walking towards you.

            “I thought I saw you in the crowd. Thanks for coming!” Brian said with his stunning smile as he walked towards the two of you. “How was it?”

            “It was really good. I get why your band is so popular around campus now…” you answered. Slowly the other members made their way out and you introduced yourself to everyone.

            “So, you’re the legendary (y/n).” Jae said with a smirk; Brian could feel himself shrinking with embarrassment. You only smiled and laughed awkwardly, not really sure what jae meant by that.

            “We’re glad you guys could make it!” Sungjin said with a polite smile. Your roommate and the other members talked for a little, but both you and Brian hadn’t heard a word. The two of you felt as if you had entered a different world where only the two of your existed. Brian was all heart eyes for you, and it was taking all yourself control from being the same way.

            “I’m really glad you got to come, I was worried you wouldn’t come…I hadn’t seen you around the coffee shop lately.” Brian said.

            “Yah, one of my professors gave us a huge project with a short due date. I’ve spent the past few days holed up in the studio.” You explained. “I’ll be back to normal tomorrow though.” You said with a small smile.

            “I’ll be there like always as well.” Brian said, his eyes sparkling.

            “See you there then.”

 

 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

            You went to bed with a smile on your face that night, and the smile didn’t really leave for a long time. As time passed the two of you got even closer. Rather than sitting alone at the coffee shop, the two of you started to share a table. Sometimes you would talk, sometimes you would both focus on the things you usually did. What went from meeting at the coffee shop, turned into meeting everywhere. Brian would always find himself searching for you around campus, but usually when he did find you, you were sprinting across campus, late for your next class. When you had down time, you would always find yourself search for him as well. He was easier to find though, because he was almost always surrounded by a large group of people, be it his fans or his band members.

            Eventually, you weren’t just going to their concerts, but helping to run and manage everything. The six of you had become one big family. Sungjin was always making sure you were taking care of yourself. Jae was always there when you needed him, whether that be a good laugh or some motivation. Wonpil was always ready to hang out and just listen when you needed someone to talk with. Dowoon was always your number one fan and got all the second-hand embarrassment with you. And then there was Brian. Brian was everything for you, and you were everything for him. And even though it was so obvious how the two of you felt for each other, the confessions were yet to be uttered. But that wasn’t going to last long, as there were four boys that were feeling rather impatient about the ever so slowly developing relationship of their bassist.


End file.
